The Payne Archives 4: Back to the future
by i Am Aphrodite
Summary: Alice Payne & Co. Travel to the 18th century to stop the murder of one ruthless Quentin Drake.


**The Payne Archives #4**

**Back to the Future**

**Dedicated to 2014… Hope you're not as dramatic as 2013…**

I ate my burger silently… I felt a presence in the almost abandoned diner. No, this wasn't the feeling of humid air surrounding the sweaty waiter. It wasn't a psychic or paranormal presence either. It just felt as if someone was watching me. I had been having this feeling for about a week.

I continued to enjoy my burger but every now and then I would peak out the window beside me to see if there was, actually, someone staring at me.

I figured I was wrong and just continued to eat my burger until I was finished. I seemed like a good idea to get out of there. I left some cash on the counter and exited the diner.

It still felt as if I was being _stalked_. I don't know if stalked is the correct word because every time I looked around I saw no one. I was walking through a deserted park when I heard someone or something step on a twig. I knew it wasn't me so I pulled out a pocket knife I kept in my bag.

"Show yourself!" I pointed my knife to the bushes where I had heard the noises from.

Of course a squirrel crawled out of the bushes. I put my knife back into my bag and continued walking. I stupidly opened my bag for a second and my knife fell out.

I knelt to pick it up but before I knew it someone had a knife at my throat. I swear, my neck is like a knife magnet.

"So you're the one who's been stalking me all week" I said, slowly standing up. "Actually, I've been _following _you for much longer." I noticed a shard of glass on the grass. I whisked up my eyebrow (a talent I am proud to have).

"So you're the one who's been putting extra peppers on the pizza's I order? 'Cause the pizza guy says it's not him." I tried to walk forward but then the guy held me back. I pretended to trip so I could pick up the glass.

He chuckled menacingly. "Yes." He started to pull be to a black van. "Well that's really too bad because when I'm done kicking your ass, you won't be able to use those pizzabox-prying-open fingers anymore."

He snarled "For a little woman, you carry a large ego. It's hard to understand why you remain such a threat."

"I'll show you threat." At the exact moment I finished saying _threat, _I stabbed the mad with the shard of glass. He squealed and I ran off. I took the first cab I could catch straight to HQ.

I ran into the hallway without greeting the receptionist. I ran straight into the lounge where Marty (who insisted on being called Michael now), Colin (who I wasn't talking to) and Reeve sat eating donuts. They all looked astonished.

*** REEVE POV ***

I bit into my donut when surprisingly, Alice rushed in looking like a pissed off bull. "Wow Alice! I thought you were still on your Christmas break! You look mad. Want a donut?"

Young and naïve Michael offered her a donut. She grabbed it and through it on the ground. She sure wasn't part of the system. **(A/N: The Lonely Island)**

Little Michael doesn't know much about women. "Why so grumpy, Alice?" She sat down on the couch furthest from Colin I sensed tension.

"Some guy had been stalking me all week! He knows where I live, where I eat and where I shop. He attacked me earlier today and I beat him up real good. I got away in time to report straight back here."

"Well did you ID him?" Michael took out his laptop. "Yes Mar- Michael. He wasn't anyone I knew though." "Details?" "Brown hair, sharp cheek bones, tall and well built. He was wearing a suit. He's not your typical stalker, he's careful not to be caught… He has quite a sense of humour too."

Michael looked confused. "Oh never mind. I think he was a bounty hunter but there's no way to be sure." "He might be from a rivalling league?" I suggested plainly. "If so, you guys are probably being watched too… In that case we can't be at HQ right now. They might figure out where we are and torch the place."

Colin seemed to be thinking hard. "Where do you suggest we go then?" "We have to go somewhere where they can't find us, somewhere even we wouldn't think of…"

Michael's hand went through his hair. "Well I have a mission for you. This mission involves going somewhere they'll never find you." He stared at the floor.

"Well what's the mission? Let's get started." Alice took out her cell phone (she usually does this to take down notes). Michael looked at the phone. "Um, I'm afraid you're not going to need that."

"And why not?" She lowered her phone. "Um… because it won't work."

"What?"

*** Alice POV ***

"So let me get this straight. We're going to England to go back in time to stop some jerks that already went in time that are going to assassinate some kind of pirate?" Michael nodded.

"Michael you're off your medication. This is insane… Going back in time is not possible and how does one dead pirate make a difference? How will we even get back to present day? Why would they want to assassinate the pirate anyway? I don't-"The guys looked at me.

"What?" I said confusingly. Reeve shook his head. "If you stop asking so many questions maybe Michael can explain." Michael gulped.

"Recently a scientist in England discovered alien technology in a forest when he was studying plants. That alien technology allows humans to teleport anywhere. Anywhere means that any human could go back into the 18th century and that is exactly where the assassins went. We do not yet know why they plan to murder a pirate."

"How do you know they plan to murder a _pirate_?" I asked. "Well when the scientists were taking a break we suspect the assassins broke into the facility and used the portal. When the scientists returned to run tests, they found a drawn picture of an 18th century pirate. The pirate was later identified as Quentin Drake, a brutal English pirate who was infamous for being one of the first pirates to turn himself in to the English police."

"But why would the assassins want to kill HIM? If he turned himself in he must of realised he was doing wrong." I scratched my head.

"Well we think the assassins want to stop him from turning himself in." "Why?" "Well because Quentin Drake was captain of his ship, The Golden Retriever, he had an influence over his crew and over some other pirates. So after he turned himself in, many other pirates turned themselves in and the amount of pirates began to decrease until there was almost none left in England. If the assassins kill him, he will never have turned himself in and many other pirates would have never turned themselves in which would result in more and more pirates and there would still be roaming pirates is the present."

"Whoa. I can't even imagine pirates roaming New York… This place would be a hellhole." _Sometimes it feels like that already. _I bit my lip. "I'm in. I don't want friggin pirates everywhere." I looked at Reeve and Colin. "I'm in too. I know a little about pirates." Colin said. "Me too." Reeve said.

"Alright then. Let's go to England."

*** 2 Days later in London ***

We walked through the facility and I noticed lots of scientists looking into microscopes. We reached a brown room. It was slightly uncomfortable to walk because I wore these weird boots to make me look like a pirate. The clothing wasn't exactly comfortable either because I was wearing a corset. Michael said I'd get used to it… I wondered if he was talking from experience.

Reeve and Colin didn't have a hard time adjusting to the clothing which I envied a little. Colin didn't even look bothered by his clothes. It's as if he had worn them before but he must have worn something like it in the past because he was British and liked antique things.

Actually he didn't look bad at all. Kind of… hot? Wait why did I just say that? Never mind.

"Ok guys I'm going to go over the rules once again. Do not talk to anyone but each other. You will probably not all land in the same place. Closest you'll be to each other when you arrive is a mile. I suggest you all meet at the harbour with the pirate ships. Find The Golden Retriever and watch out for two suspicious looking men. They'll stick out of the crowds and so will you. Try to act natural please. Remember when you see the two men you inject them with tranquilisers and find an abandoned building or an alley. Keep tranquilising them until you meet each other."

He gave Reeve a little machine. "When you have the assassins and you're all together, press the blue button to activate a portal. Then you'll come back here and we can take the assassins to jail."

"Got it." We all said together. "Boys, you'll keep an eye out for the assassins. Alice, you watch over Quentin Drake. Guys you go along I want to say something to Alice alone." The boys went to the portal room while I sat down with Michael. "What is it?"

"If you do see Quentin Drake, don't communicate with him." "I won't but why are you only telling me this?" "Um because in the history books it says Quentin Drake had a way with woman which means he could be very charming." "Michael you're such an idiot some times. I'm not going to fall in love with some stupid pirate."

"Alice just be careful. He's brutal and I don't want him to damage your pretty face." I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Thanks Michael but you could have told me I was pretty before I went to the past to risk my life." I chuckled and he grinned. "Bye Michael!" "Bye."

I walked into the portal room. "Ready?" said a scientist. We all nodded. "Ladies first." I shrugged. I held on tightly to my satchel bag packed with food and water. I walked up to the place where the portal would be.

I gulped as an orange oval appeared in front of me. "See you in the past." I waved to Reeve and Colin.

And then I jumped.

*** London, England 1740 ***

My heart was pounding against my chest. I lay in some hay. I sat up and felt for my satchel. I drank some of the water and stood up. I seemed to be in a barn. I went to open some doors and I walked into a busy street. Horses walked past me and I almost got hit by a cart.

I followed one of the carriages to the harbour. I sat with my back against a wall. It felt like hours… I later stood up and made my way through the harbour… I looked for The Golden Retriever but I had no luck. The sun began to set and I began to get cold. I took out a strange jacket from my satchel and put it on.

I got warmed and searched for the boat. I sat against a wall and looked into the sea. I ate an apple from my satchel and my eyes began to grow tired. I fell asleep against the wall.

*** MEANWHILE REEVE POV ***

I sat on a cart as boy studied me. I began to wake up and noticed him staring at me. I almost had the fright of my life. I ran out of the building and into the streets. It was already dark and I started to make my way to the smell of sea. I got really tired and lay down in an alley corner. I wondered where Alice and Colin were… and I began to fall asleep.

*** ALICE POV***

"What the-"Some hobo was looking into my satchel. I kicked him in the nuts and got out of there. I climbed on top of a roof and looked down. People began to crowd around the hurt man. They looked around to see if they could spot me. I ducked as someone looked up at the roof. "Up there!"

I knew they were looking for me. "Oh shit." I jumped to the next roof and then to the next. I jumped on to a hay bale and ran into a barn. I hid behind the door and heard people running my way. Fortunately they ran past the barn but there were still people outside. I saw a hat in the hay and hid my hair under it. I walked out the barn at back to the harbour through the alleys.

A boat at the harbour caught my eye. It was The Golden Retriever. I slowly walked towards it and stood by a wall in the shadows. I watched men go in and out. They were carrying guns. I looked for Quentin but he was probably in the boat. This was good because he'd be safe there. I wondered where Colin and Reeve were. Maybe they had found each other?

I continued to watch from the shadows. A crowd of men approached the boat and half of them went it. They walked past me and I felt someone look at me so I moved further into the shadows. I looked down so I would seem less suspicious. The crowd walked by and I felt relieved no one had caught me. I continued to watch the ship. I was careful to hide my face under the hat.

I heard noises coming from the building I was in. I peeked inside through the window but there was nothing. As I turned back to face the ship a hand went over my mouth.

"Scream and I'll cut your tongue out." My eyes widened. I tried to kick at the man holding me against the wall. Maybe the assassins had found me. I kneed him in the groin and he left go for a millisecond. I ran from him and into the alleys. I tried to climb up to a roof but he pulled my leg down. I kicked him again and ran back to the harbour.

I lost him and rested again a wall. I was breathing heavily. I knew that wasn't someone from the 21st century… My bag was heavy so I dropped it. When I regained my breath I picked it up. I stood up and heard footsteps. I didn't know which side they were coming from so I took a chance and went to the left side.

I froze. A man was coming my way. I quickly turned around but the same hand went over my mouth. "You must be new in town; otherwise you would have known not to stalk a pirate ship." There was a loud pang on my head and I blacked out.

My eyes slowly opened and my head still hurt like hell. I tried to touch my head but I couldn't because my hands were restrained. I tried to move my legs but they two were restrained. I wasn't in a chair. My arms were stretched out and tied to two poles. There was a gag in my mouth. I still had the hat on my head and it was blocking my visions. All I saw were wooden floors.

I moved my arms and legs viciously but the ropes were tight. I heard someone walk in. "Oh you're awake." I moved my head but I still couldn't see the person. I tried to say something but the gag got in the way. "Allow me to explain myself. I don't find it impressive when people stare at my boat the way you did. You seemed to be watching over it. Why might that be?"

He took out the gag. "Where am I?" I demanded. "You didn't answer my question." "You didn't answer MINE. Now tell me… where am I?" He looked at me suspiciously. "You're in The Golden Retriever." My eyes widened. "Now I've told you. It's your turn to answer my question. Why were you watching my boat?"

"Y-your boat?" I stuttered. "Yes my boat. I am captain. Now answer my question!" I kept quiet. He ripped off my hat and my hair fell down. "Answer my-"He stopped talking and looked at me. I stared at him. So this is what Quentin Drake looks like. He didn't look so bad actually. I would have face palmed but my arms were restrained.

"You're Quentin Drake." I said numbly. He walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

***REEVE POV***

I walked towards the harbour. It was interesting to see what life was like 300 hundred years ago. I wondered if it was any better than the twenty first century… But there was still poverty, sickness and crime. Maybe the world didn't change much. I finally reached the harbour and looked around for Colin or Alice. I didn't see either of them.

There was a bunch of people crowding around a guy who had just been kicked in the nuts. I looked around and saw a figure with blonde hair on the roof. She was staring at the crowd. Someone called out, "Up there!" And they all headed her way. I recognised it as Alice… I tried to find her but she had disappeared.

I wonder if Colin had arrived at the harbour for him but I couldn't find him… I noticed two men stick out in one of the crowds. They were ripped. They had short haircuts… I put my hand in my pocket to get the tranquiliser. I followed them until they reached passed a barn. Someone walked out the barn wearing a large hat and a big coat… The person looked awfully familiar though I didn't see its face.

The men walked into another barn. I suspected that the amount of barns probably had something to do with the boats needing livestock. I quietly follow them in the bar. The one walked into another room and I noticed a gun in his pocket. I realised the two men were the assassins. I crept up and tranquilised one of them before he could even react.

I stealthily tranquilised the other. I tied them up and gagged them. I kept their guns in my bag.

*** Alice POV***

I tried to squeeze out of the restraints but they were too tight. I noticed my satchel in a corner of the room. I felt the boat sway a little. The waves were getting bigger and the boat hit against the harbour jetties. This meant the pirates would be entering the boat for shelter… And someone would come in here.

I noticed the only ways to get out of the room was through a window and the door. I looked up and saw a bucket sitting on the wooden pillar behind me. I figured I could probably make a big noise with it and annoy the pirates so much that they'd let me go… or they might do the opposite and make things worse. But it was a risk I was willing to take.

I hit my back against the pillar. For a millisecond I realised I hadn't thought my plan through thoroughly.

"Wake up, love." I almost thought it was someone coming to rescue me till I opened my eyes. My eyes almost flew open when I saw an ugly rat-like sailor standing in front of my. I gasped and he planted the gag in my mouth. I tried swearing at him but only mumbles came out.

"I heard rumours of a woman on board. But ye' can't always trust dem' rumours. Can ye'?" I tried to scream. "Well some of me and me mates and decided to go on; a scavenger hunt." I tried to wiggle but the restraints were tight.

"And I just so happened to find ye' first. Ye' are my treasure, and I can do anything I like with you." He took out a knife and I screamed. He went to go lock the door and I began to cry. I hate crying. I had failed my friends and this was my punishment.

He took out my gag and I spit at him. He got really angry and put the knife to my cheek. "That's not tolerable, missy." He made a cut in my cheek with his knife and I screamed. I heard people outside the room trying to open the door. "Help!" I screamed. The blood thirsty pirate stuffed the gag back inside my mouth.

I spit the gag at the pirate and he was so surprised he stumbled backwards. He got really pissed at that and cut open the bottom part of my corset. He made a huge cut in the place where my spleen was. I screamed and he laughed at my mockingly.

I started to whimper because I felt so vulnerable. Never in my life had I had this feeling. Just as he was about to take a slice at me once more, the door flew open and Quentin Drake stood in the doorway. He looked at me then my cuts. Then at the pirate filled with bloodlust.

He took the pirate's knife and threw it in the corner. Then he punched him in the face. "What do you think you're doing, scum." The pirate spit out some blood. "She's my treasure."

As they had their stupid chit chat I was bleeding, A LOT. I started to get dizzy from blood loss. Soon I became unconscious.

***COLIN POV***

I had enjoyed my time in the 18th century. I had read a lot about it in books. Pirate trading had been an interesting subject to me. It had taken me almost half a day to reach the harbour because I had been so far away. I slept under a tree and woke up the next morning with some chickens pecking in my bag.

I walked through the harbour in search of the others. I passed The Golden Retriever thinking Alice must have been somewhere around. I couldn't find her so I assumed she was probably sleeping somewhere in the shadows.

I continued my way through the harbour until I got to a place consumed by people and buildings. I found out that most of the buildings were barns. One of the barns was awfully quiet and I peeked inside. Two men sat back to back tied with ropes, unconscious. I walked in wondering who could have done that to them. A man later walked in and I took a sword out I had stolen from a ship's cargo. I was relieved to see it was only Reeve.

"Well you've got them. Now we need to find Alice." We decided that Reeve would stay behind and I gave him my tranquiliser. I watched the Golden Retriever until I feel asleep.

***Alice POV***

I woke up to find someone patting my face with a damp cloth. I was startled and found that my legs were no longer out stretched but still tied together. I curious as to who was cleaning my wound. I focused on the person because my vision was a little blurred. Quentin Drake.

"You stopped him." I would have said thank you but this was still the same man that had kidnapped me and I resented him. "Yes, I did." "Why did you stop him?" He didn't answer me quickly.

"I find that torture is not one of the best ways to treat a lady like you." "_Like you? _What's the supposed to mean?" "It means that a beautiful lady like you should not be harmed." I was almost flattered. Not because he had called me beautiful but the way he said it… But it wasn't very flattering since I was tied up.

"And I being tied up is not harmful? I wouldn't have all these cuts if I wasn't tied up." He didn't reply and just kept cleaning my wounds. I whimpered a little when he cleaned the cut on my stomach. He tied a piece of cloth around my stomach so it covered my wound. He cut my hands from the poles but restrained them together. I could move around but very uncomfortably.

He left and I began to create an escape plan.

***COLIN POV***

I dreamt nightmares… Alice kept screaming and crying. I woke up at midnight when I heard a bang coming from The Golden Retriever. I fell asleep again.

***Alice POV***

I crawled over to my satchel. I was starving. I ate two bananas and took out the knife. I cut myself free and studied the window. It was large but it had a window frame making it two separate pieces of glass.

I tried to cut through the wood with my knife but the wood was two hard. I made the decision to just jump out the lower part. I studied the water and saw a jettie nearby. I would climb onto the floating platform and find Colin and Reeve.

I put my hat on and made a few holes in the glass trying to be the quietest I could but it still made a really loud noise. I heard someone coming towards the room and I got in position to jump. Right before I was about to jump Quentin Drake came in. He saw what I was about to do and jumped onto me. We fought for a while until I kicked him in the groin (my specialty is groin kicking).

I jumped out the window as glass shattered and I embraced for impact into the cold dark sea.

***COLIN POV***

I woke up to the sound of loud splashing water coming from behind the ship. I stood up and saw a man running out of the boat. He pulled out a knife. I looked to check out the problem. I was astonished to see a woman swimming to a platform. As I saw a glint of blonde hair from under her hat, I realised it was none other than Alice.

***Alice POV***

I swam the fastest I could to the jetties not bothering to look around. I climbed onto the platform and ran towards the crowd in the harbour. I had just gotten onto the pavement when my arm was grabbed. I kissed my chances of getting away goodbye when I sucker punched Quentin Drake. Now he most definitely not letting me go.

I kicked him in the northern hemisphere and ran towards the town. I heard someone scream "Alice!". Recognising the voice, I turned to my right to find Colin running toward me. I stopped and watched as he raced past me. "Where are you going?!" He didn't have time to reply… he only ran into town.

I followed him into the alleys and he ran into a barn. I saw Drake running behind me. I rushed into the shed to see for guys looking at me. Colin, Reeve and two guys tied up. They started screaming bloody murder. "Oh shut up." Colin said as he sat down.

"SHUSH!" There were pirates running past and we couldn't be caught. I lowered my voice. "Reeve press the damn blue button already. I'm tired of the 1700's!"

Reeve took out the little machine. "Hurry!" "I'm trying!" He looked at the buttons "I can't see which one's blue." I sighed. "Give me that." I took it and stared at the machine. "It's too dark in here."

I let some light in the shed by opening the door. My stupid hair got stuck and I gave the machine to Colin. "It's the button on the right. Get them ready… I need to get my hair out of this." I quickly went outside to get my hair untangled when one of Drake's crew saw me. "Oh shit." I went into the shed and locked the doors. "Hurry! They're coming!"

Each of us held onto each other and held onto the assassins. Reeve pressed the button and everything went dark… before you could even say "Jalapeños" we were back home.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! x :D 2013 was crazy! I've had an awesome time writing these stories and I'll be writing more. You're awesome.**

**ALICE PAYNE WILL RETURN.**


End file.
